It All Ends Here
It All Ends Here (Case #51) is the fifty-first case of the game and the last in Maple Heights district. Case Background Socialite Adam Bentley, was murdered by a shot from a handgun right between his eyes inside the Red Party (Mayor Johnson's party) offices on Grimsborough's Election Day. In a shocking turn of events, Samuel King, Chief Police Officer of the Grimsborough Police Department, was incriminated to be Adam's killer. Upon discovery of Samuel being the killer, the player took their partner, Inspector Jones, to the Chief's office to arrest Samuel, but Jones didn't understand the reason as to why, but also refused to think Samuel would kill Adam. Much to Jones's disbelief, Samuel admitted to Jones and the player that he killed Adam, but Jones still refused to believe Samuel as Adam never harmed the mayor, but Samuel guiltily countered that him killing Adam had nothing to do with the mayor. Jones went ahead and demanded answers from Samuel up to and including explaining to Judge Hall as to why he did it, but Samuel felt guilty of what he did, advised the team to find their own answers, wept, and pointed a gun at his head. Jones told Samuel not to commit suicide as punishment for Adam's murder, but Samuel felt that he had no choice but to commit suicide for the actions he took. In his last words, Samuel told the team that working with them had been an honor, and alas, he shot himself to death in a tragic outcome. In the case's finale, Stuart Huckabee tells the team (inside the police station) to go to the natural harbor and grab digging tools in order to seek the truth behind the murders happening in Grimsborough. Thus, the team proceeded to the Airport district to investigate the natural harbor and eventually find out as to why Samuel committed suicide to avoid indictment, and it would also take the team five cases before they find the reasons for Adam being murdered. Victim * Adam Bentley (killed by a gunshot right between the eyes) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Samuel King' Suspects Howardprofile51.png|Howard Johnson Marthaprofile51.png|Martha Price Lolaprofile51.png|Lola Vallez Tonyprofile51.png|Tony Marconi Serenaprofile51.png|Serena Johnson Samuelprofile51.png|Samuel King Zackprofile51.png|Zack Holden Aldenprofile51.png|Alden Greene Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer is male. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Red Party Offices.png|Red Party Offices Mayor's Desk.png|Mayor's Desk Hotel Lobby.png|Hotel Lobby Reception Desk.png|Reception Desk Election Podium.png|Election Podium Guest Tables.png|Guest Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Party Offices. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bar Receipt) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: Killer handles guns and is right-handed) *Talk to Howard Johnson about the murder of Adam Bentley. (Prerequisite: Play Red Party Office as a task) *Examine Bar Receipt. (Result: Halfax Hotel Bar Receipt) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clue: Torn Ticket; Prerequisite: Bar Receipt Unraveled) *See if Martha Price knows about Adam’s death. (Prerequisite: Play Hotel Lobby as a task) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Examine Plane Ticket. (Result: Credit Card Number) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (06:00:00) *Talk to Lola Vallez about the plane ticket she bought for Adam. (Prerequisite: Credit Card Number analyzed) *Examine Video Recording. (Must complete all previous tasks first; Suspect Match: Martha Price) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Martha about her presence in the Mayor’s headquarters. (Available at start of chapter) *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Lost & Found Box; Prerequisite: Talk to Martha first) *Examine Lost & Found Box. (Result: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Adam's Writing) *Investigate Election Podium. (Clues: Trash Bag, Broken Statuette; Available at start of chapter) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Hand Gun) *Talk to Marconi about the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Hand Gun confirmed as murder weapon) *Examine Broken Statuette. (Result: Garden Gnome) *Analyze Garden Gnome. (12:00:00) *Talk to Serena Johnson about the spying garden gnome. (Prerequisite: Garden Gnome analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Chief King about his ties to the investigation. (Available from the start) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Lola's Photo; Prerequisite: Grill Chief King) *Examine Lola’s Photo. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Zack's Fingerprint) *Talk to Zack Holden about Lola’s photo. (Prerequisite: Zack Holden identified) *Talk to Lola about her request to Zack Holden. (Prerequisite: Talk to Zack first) *Investigate Mayor’s Desk. (Clues: Cigar, "I Voted" Badge, Faded Document; Available from the start) *Examine Cigar. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00) *Talk to Alden Greene about his visit to the Mayor. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) *Examine “I Voted” Badge. (Result: Black Powder) *Analyze Black Powder. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears an "I VOTED" Badge) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Marconi's Files) *Talk to Howard about his friendship with Marconi. (Prerequisite: File on Marconi unraveled) *Go to Chapter 4. (No stars) Chapter 4 *Investigate Guest Tables. (Clues: Torn Speech) *Examine Torn Speech. (Result: Martha's Speech) *Talk to Martha about the Mayor’s speech. (Prerequisite: Restore torn speech) *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Martha Bobblehead) *Examine Martha Bobblehead. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer's blood is A+) *Talk to Howard about his winning speech. (Prerequisite: Talk to Martha) *Investigate Red Party Offices. (Clues: Dollar Bills) *Examine Dollar Bills. (Result: Molecule) *Analyze Molecule. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer is Male) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Serena Johnson about the Chief. *Investigate Red Party Offices. (Clues: Serena's Wallet) *Examine Serena’s Wallet. (Result: Serena's Picture) *Analyze Serena’s Picture. (06:00:00) *Ask Serena Johnson about Stuart Huckabee. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Election Podium. (Clues: Faded Medal) *Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Chief's Medal) *Ask Howard Johnson about the Chief’s medal. (Rewards: 18,000 Coins, Police Chief Uniform, Police Chief Hat) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This case is one of the few cases that does not require any stars to advance in between chapters (including the Additional Investigation) and to unlock the next case. *This case and There Will Be Blood (Case #56) are the only final cases of a certain district in which your promotion to the next determined district does not get announced by Howard Johnson and/or Samuel King. *This is the only case which features eight suspects instead of the usual five. *This is the only case with five chapters (including Additional Investigation) instead of the usual four. *This is the only case in which one of the main characters appear as a suspect and also turns out to be the killer. *This is the only final case of a district in which the killer did not appear as a suspect before. *This case, Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11), Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) and The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) are the only four cases in which all of the characters who appeared as suspects were seen before in previous cases. *This case and Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13) are the only cases in which the killers have committed suicide, and therefore aren't tried. Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights Category:Cases